


Overflow

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mostly Omega, F/M, Keith is an Alpha, Lance is an Alpha, Shiro is mentioned, So is Shiro, a/o/b dynamics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: He won’t mark her. Even if it means he gets hurt in the process.It’ll all work out in the end.Set before S3E05 The Journey





	Overflow

_Thermonuclear reactors have been working at only 73 percent since the last attack with Lotor’s fleet. Was the return from the other reality to blame? It’s possible the inter-reality anomaly was to blame for some malfunctions on Voltron’s readings, but it’s so odd. He’s run other diagnostics on the individual lions since their return to the Castle and they all have been recuperating as they always have... he’s going to have to talk with Pidge to see if she can explain—_

“Oh, Keith.”

Keith blinks up from the data in his screen and turns around. Allura’s walking toward him, still in her suit and rubbing wearily at her eyes.

”Hey,” he says, arching a brow. “What are you doing up?”

“I forgot to do a final check up in the castle’s systems,” she says with a frown. “No clue why I did. I must be more tired than I realized.”

He gives her a small smile. Allura sweeps a hand and the Castle’s system diagnostics appears at her command. She throws him a glance as she begins plugging in information with motions of her fingers.

”What about you? You should be resting.” He catches the admonishment slip into a gentle teasing tone, and it’s further emphasized by the wry smirk that quirks her lips.

”Same as you. Just...running some diagnostics,” he says and surprises himself with the yawn that breaks his sentences and splits it into two. “But it can wait till I either find Pidge or tomorrow.”

He taps his screen and pulls down the last of the diagnostics where they would be transferred to Pidge’s station when she next logs in. He pulls away and stretches, feeling his spine pop and crack when he straightens. Keith pushes away from the Black Paladin’s station and starts walking towards the doors of the bridge.

”Don’t stay up too late,” he says as he passes Allura.

She throws him a last smile, “I won’t, I’m almost done anyway.”

”Want me to wait for you?”

She shakes her head gratefully.

”Thank you, but I’ll be another few doboshes and you look like you’re going to fall asleep any minute.”

Keith snorts softly but doesn’t argue. “Alright, goodnight, Princess.”

”Sleep well.”

And that would’ve been the end to their late night interaction, if not for the moment that Keith takes a step away and the castle’s ventilation system didn’t just switch the draft in the other direction.

The second he catches a different scent in the air, everything comes to a complete stop.

He does not realize what it is that has him suddenly still but when it dawns on him, his body is suddenly overcome with a surge of heat and wakefulness. Unconsciously, he finds himself turning, and in that moment he sees Allura standing with her hands in the air, frozen and unmoving.

He does not take another step and takes in the smell. His mouth is flooding with saliva—he swallows just as she shifts, her eyes peeking over her shoulder and there is alarm in her expression.

He moves before he knows he is and Allura immediately retreats.

”Keith?” She speaks, voice high with alarm and surprise and something else. He keeps walking, tugged by an instinct more powerful than he can control. His expression is pulled by confusion, an intrigue that’s become more determined the more he pushes into Allura’s space.

”Stop moving,” he says and there’s the softest curl of a growl in his tone that makes her immediately respond.

Allura slows and stops short of crashing into Keith’s former station, shoulders tight and eyes roaming from his eyes to the ground to trying to keep still.

Keith stops a mere six inches in front of her and studies the look on her face before his expression darkens and he leans a little closer. He hears her suck in a tight breath.

At this distance the scent is unmistakable. He recognizes it in a primal way, and his body is reacting.

”You’re in heat,” he says. “Aren’t you.”

Allura’s hands curl into fists at her sides and she releases a slow calming sigh. It only makes her scent tantalize his nose even further.

”I’m fine.”

”I’ve never seen you forget to do diagnostics. Is that why you came here?” He asks, and keeps himself still, even when her eyes flash up to his in surprise. “You knew I’d be here?”

”N-no,” Allura says and her tone would be more authoritative if not for the fact that he’s certain she’s being just as affected by their proximity as he is. “I told you, I’m fine. I’ve not been in heat in a long time. I’ve made sure of that.”

”Then tell me to leave,” he says. “I know what I’m tasting right now, and I know you’re in heat. I’m not an idiot, Allura.”

She crosses her arms. Keith’s eyes automatically land on her chest before he could help it and Allura let’s out a huff and drops her hands.

”Look, I didn’t come here intentionally, alright?” Allura says, and when he looks at her there’s a blush coloring her cheeks a dark rose color. “I...I haven’t been able to...”

Keith waits until she scowls and shakes her head. Finally she drops her chin and mutters something.

”What’d you say?”

”...”

Keith leans down until he can hear her grumble...something... and it sounds an awful lot like—

“I want it.”

He feels the words yank him to his senses if only for a brief moment. But it’s enough that he quite literally tears himself away and begins a furious pacing in front of her.

”You shouldn’t say that,” he says, voice straining with anxious energy. “You don’t know what you want.”

”I’ve been off my suppressants for weeks,” Allura says like she’s revealing a dark secret. “I don’t like taking them. And it’s...been a long time.”

”It doesn’t matter if it’s been a long time,” Keith snaps and sees her recoil when he uses too much of his essence inadvertently. “On Earth, bonding to another Alpha is a life long deal. Mating, period, with an Alpha creates a connection that doesn’t disappear easily. I can’t be the one to take you, unless—“

He bites his tongue and turns away.

”Unless?”

”Forget I said that.”

”Keith—“ She grabs him by the arm and he spins around and there’s a curl of dominance in her own tone that makes him very nearly swing.

“I cannot help what I’m dealing with right now,” she says and there is finally a reveal of vulnerability in her gaze. “Shiro has been gone for a very long time. I can withstand being without an Alpha for a long period of time, but even my suppressants take their toll. I... I don’t know who else to turn to.”

”Lance—“

Allura shakes her head vehemently, “Lance reeks of Pidge. I cannot do that to her.”

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise and he realizes she didn’t mean to say that. “Don’t... tell anyone.”

And suddenly the scent of her heat was coming back to him and making his nerves ache to claim her.

That was something that was so odd about Alteans. Meeting them for the first time confused the team because of how often their scents would alter or change. Coran’s wouldn’t switch so much as get stronger or weaker depending on the time, but he was always a Beta and very rarely shifted in any Alpha position.

That time when Shiro had been unable to return with Allura before they were all split up being one of those. It was the first time any of the Paladins nearly snapped to attention—Shiro especially considering he was the team’s primary Alpha.

Lance, while also an Alpha, was not as sure of himself as Shiro was and stepping on Keith’s toes had been incredibly irritating in the beginning.

Allura, on the other hand, was an enigma to Keith. Months of working near her and he was certain she was some kind of Alpha type. There were rare times when he caught whiffs of her showing signs of being an Omega and it frustrated him.

Now... now it was maddening.

”You have to be certain,” he says. “I am not the kind to claim omegas without thought or care.”

”I need it,” she insists and her grip on his arm tightens and he feels a faint tremor in her grasp. “And...I’m reacting to you.”

Keith attempts to steel himself, to deny her—which is insane no matter how he looks at it. But then she does something that makes it impossible to resist any further.

Without letting go of his hand, Allura turns her back to him, lowering her shoulders and arching her back slightly. She was presenting to him.

”Please.”

Keith chokes a small breath of surprise but his body surges toward her. He doesn’t touch her but he all be presses himself to her back, his nose sinking down to her exposed neck and he sucks in a long drag of air. The scent more than entices him, makes his eyes roll to the back of his head and his hips twitch in desire to thrust.

”Do you really have to finish diagnostics...?”

”They can wait until morning.”

His hands latch on to her hips and he gives an experimental roll against the flesh of her rear end. She pushes against him, hissing low and rough.

This time he plasters his nose to her neck and slides his mouth up the smoothness of her suit until his lips find her ear. She tilts her jaw to him, falling back into his hold and his other hand slips down the front of her hips to hook into the cranny of her thighs. The heat his fingers find is scalding. He imagines how wet she must be.

A couple of experimental rubs and Allura whimpers. He pulls away and brings his fingers up to his lips and breathes the scent in.

“My room,” he orders, and turns her hold around until he’s the one tugging her and they’re storming out of the bridge.

* * *

 

They both land roughly into the single pillow of his cot, gasping, sweating, trembling. Even after all their frantic movements and manic gripping, Keith can still feel her scent spin his mind madly. He contains himself, focusing on the words of warning from Shiro when he was younger.

— _especially after a long time, Keith. It’ll be harder to hold back and you’ll want to push yourself. But trust me when I say that you should take control of yourself and wait until the knot unwinds. You don’t want to be like those Alphas who do not care about hurting Omegas or Betas._ —

Allura shifts somewhat under him. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist, keeping him glued to her skin and entrapped by the sensations of her body. Following Shiro’s advice is harder said than done. Altean’s bodies are different in a variety of ways that mark them distinctly as alien.

But her skill in managing his surprises him even when he had very little clue how to approach her. It’s not always an omega takes charge during mating, but he let her and that was exciting in a different way too.

He stays as still as he can even as her body continues to tremble and writhe gently. Her fingers go from combing the knots of his passion-tangled hair, to sliding and memorizing the curvatures of his muscles and bones.

His forehead remains against her collarbone and his lower lip is tugged tight between his teeth. He doesn’t realize there’s blood on his tongue until it registers and he has to keep from panicking to realize it wasn’t hers, just his own. He can’t handle the emotional burden of marking an Omega who hasn’t really chosen him to be hers.

“Keith...?”

She speaks his voice in a whisper—a stark contrast to her gruff moans from earlier—and he finds some humor in her sudden desire to be quiet.

Still, Keith permits himself to unwrap his arms from her chest and lift himself up to his elbows. Both of them let out a hiss when doing so also makes him move a little inside of her.

”Ah—damn, sorry,” he says, ducking his chin to peer between their bodies to where he’s buried inside of her. When he looks back up, he is intrigued by the lack of pain in her eyes.

He asks anyway. “You okay?”

”You’re so gentle,” she responds and it’d be a relief if she hadn’t said it like it was incumbent on her. Keith swipes his tongue on the cut in his lip to keep from growling. She isn’t directly challenging him, but after that he wants to bite her.

”It’s your first time,” Keith replies and tries not to sound annoyed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

”Maybe ask me first, then,” she says, and there’s that challenge in her eyes. It’s so damn foreign. What kind of Omega challenges an Alpha??? Especially after mating?

Alteans are something else.

There is a split moment where Keith tries to hold back from snapping. His mind tries to conjure up a proper way to deal with this and, not for the first time, he wonders how Shiro would handle this. How did he handle this?

During their rutting, though, it was disturbing for Keith to have found no marking of any kind on Allura. There wasn’t the slightest hint or sign that Shiro had left any mark on her. And Keith had looked. He’d been very thorough.

Well, not like it matters much. Keith had never been Shiro. He won’t ever be Shiro, and the idea that another Alpha—even if it was Shiro—had done something better than him in the middle of this heat-addled rage made Keith’s brows knit hard together.

The split second was gone, and Keith glares into Allura’s eyes before thrusting their hips tighter together. It jostles the knot inside her and Allura’s eyes go wide before she whimpers and backs down.

And then comes the guilt.

”S-sorry,” Keith says and drops his head down to press his nose to her collarbone. “Sorry, I shouldn’t do that.”

”N-no,” she says, even if she’s trembling a little. “I...I wanted to be taken roughly.”

Keith lets out a huff of disbelief, “Was that not rough??”

He alludes to their mating, lifting his head to sink an incredulous look into her eyes. Allura’s already pink cheeks flush darker and she pouts.

”Yes,” she says. “Just...”

Keith swallows and pushes himself back up to an elbow. He begins trailing a hand around her belly and up her chest softly before he can help it. She’s distracted by his touch, lips parting as she looks at him with desire again. He would start servicing her again if not for the knot holding them firm together. She’ll have to deal with him trailing his finger tips around her belly button instead.

Another instinct has Keith sink down and press a kiss to her mouth. He revels in how she accepts it and returns it. Their lips make gentle smacking noises that fill his ears and he inhales deeply through his nose.

The frenzy dwindling in his blood that urges him to keep claiming her purrs at her open desire and how she sighs and moans softly when his tongue slips into her mouth. He knows mostly hormones are to blame in how acute each sensation feels, but it doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy how the smooth flesh of her legs slides slowly up and down his waist, or how her toes gently pinch the skin of his thighs. Or how his body falls for the way her chest meets his and her hands and arms can’t seem to stop touching and holding him.

It is fair to assume that neither of them expected to be so taken with the other’s body like this. Keith struggles on his side to keep from thinking something stupid.

Like how his body seems to fit hers like they were made for one another.

Or how the alien parts of her only added to her sexual appeal rather than repel him from her.

Then again, he’d only just discovered a few weeks ago that he had alien ancestry so perhaps they weren’t so different at their cores. Same cosmic dust and all that.

Allura’s hips start shifting under him again. For a moment, Keith wonders if it’s due to discomfort and he shifts as well to help. It doesn’t seem to satisfy her, and he forces himself to break the kiss to see if he has to move their position. That is until he looks are her eyes again.

There’s that needy desire again, not at all satisfied. She had looked at him like that when he’d been in the middle of yanking his shirt off and her suit was half open over her chest. The look had sparked him to jump and help her pull the last of the suit off of her. The frenzy her scent filled him with when the suit no longer worked as a barrier between him and the nectar of her loins had been mad enough that he ended up hoisting her hips high in the air for him to hold in his arms and reach down his with mouth.

He’d brought her to her first climax that way; uncomfortably sustained in the air by her hips while he licked and sucked and made battle with the strange extra organ inside of her that moved with his tongue like a tongue itself. Allura came so hard from that she’d ended up biting her arm enough to draw small amounts of blood.

After that it was simply a matter of being able to kick his pants and boots off fast enough to join her to completion.

Now that they were knotted together though, that look was dangerous in a different way.

”Allura, I can’t rut with you like this,” he says.

Well... he could. He’d heard of Alphas forcing the knot in and out before, but that sounded like it’d hurt their Omegas rather than pleasured them.

”Keith, please,” she begs instead. “It’s not enough... I need more.”

”Allura,” Keith warns, but she’s already shifting again, and what’s worse, she was starting to make a show of it. Her hands slide up her own body, touching her breasts and taunting him with the appeal. The knot twitches between them and Keith digs his hands hard into the material of his cot.

”Come on, don’t you want to?”

He watches, wide-eyed, when her right hand slides further down until it teases the area where they are joined. He snatches her hand away before she could properly touch them. Allura let’s out an aggravated whine.

”If I do that, I could hurt you,” he says firmly. “And I don’t want to do that. Just...”

Her other hand is faster, but Keith manages to grab it in time. “Allura...!”

She growls and bucks up and a flash of fury fills him when he senses the challenge in her voice. He slams his weight down on her and Allura cries out.

Once again, he thinks he’s hurt her but her cry shifts to a moan, “More...!”

Keith pushes up with a start, pinning her hands to the bed. He looks down at her again, as if to confirm. Sure enough, there’s no pain on her face. Just need. Still, it doesn’t change the possibility, and she had previously complained when he shoved his knot inside of her prior to both of them climaxing together.

“Allura,” Keith tries again. “Can’t you just...mm...wait?”

”Fill me up again,” she says, and when he looks closer he can see the frenzy in her eyes clearer. “I want to feel you in every part of my body.”

Keith blinks in awe, taken aback. It begins to dawn on him.

”Allura, how long is your refractory period?”

It’s hard to be a straight answer from her at first. She’s using her strength against him and somehow undulating her hips again. Keith huffs, impatient, and bucks his hips hard again. Allura let’s out a pleasured sigh and arching her chest to tempt him.

”Allura,” he tries again but when she tries shifting her hips again he snaps. “I’m talking to you, dammit!”

He hates using the Alpha voice, as Lance has called it. It’s always felt like he was taking agency from others by doing it. But it has its perk this time because it gets Allura to snap out of it just enough for her to look up at him with a modicum of her former self.

She’s breathing hard but she’s stopped moving so there’s that.

”How long is your refractory period?” He asks again.

”My...” she says and for a moment she’s confused before she catches on. “We... I don’t have one.”

Keith gawks, “You—say again?”

”Alteans don’t have a refractory period,” Allura says. He’s grateful to notice she’s starting to go back to her usual self. “Are you saying humans do?”

”Well, yeah,” Keith says. “Human males do anyway. Females can come multiple times... but when we knot, we experience a refractory period so we don’t hurt each other.”

”But you’re also Galra,” Allura says. Keith grimaces at the reminder—it’s still a sensitive topic with her. “Galra shouldn’t have that issue.”

Keith blinks and draws in a slow breath. It... actually makes a lot of sense. Now that he thinks about it.

He’d often wondered if there was something more to it whenever he would knot. He would never experience the same level of exhaustion others did and would even get impatient with how long he’d had to wait. It took Shiro to give him advice back on earth to keep his impulses under control.

They are both still for a moment as Keith lets this sink in. Despite it all he can still feel Allura’s impatience bleeding into her movements. Slight shifts of her weight, trying to be discreet in how she arches her body. Finally he lets out a soft snort and quiet laugh.

”I didn’t expect this of all things...” he says to himself. Keith looks back into Allura’s waiting gaze and watches her perk up when she notes a dark gleam of lust in his eyes.

”So,” he muses aloud. “What you’re saying is... we can keep going?”

Allura’s lips part, stunned, before she nods quickly. “Y-yes!”

Keith gives an experimental pull of his hips, watching her closely for any signs of pain as the knot pulls at her entrance. Instead, Allura’s head tilts up, eyes rolling as he keeps pulling until the knot slips out and the sensation of her tight grip slipping around him makes Keith breathe out a shuddering groan.

”And it won’t hurt you?” He doesn’t know how he can ask without sounding like he had just discovered something potentially fantastic.

”N-no,” Allura’s voice hitches high before breaking into a whimper.

Keith drops his head to graze his cheek past hers. His mouth hovers over her ear. “I can go as hard as I want?”

A full body shudder shakes her beneath him and she rolls her chest up through it. Keith bites back the urge to grin like a madman when he feels another pull from her body.

”Ye—Yes, please,” Allura twists under him, trying to frantically keep touching him. Her words seem to function like a key, twisting inside him until they unlock something he hadn’t known he’d been hiding until the gates part.

Keith lets go of one of her wrists to hurriedly grab her left knee and press his palm under her thigh. He yanks her leg high and pulls away to watch her face as he slams the knot back inside of her.

Allura’s mouth falls open and she lets out a loud scream. One she hurriedly tries to muffle with her released hand. Keith is quicker, swinging her leg over his shoulder and grabbing her wrist again with his hand to pin it back to the bed.

He slides back out—Allura squeaks—before slamming back in.

”AHH!!! Nnnn!!!”

He’s openly grinning now, unable to keep it back as he does it again and Allura throws her head side to side to contain her cries.

”K-KEITH—they’ll hear...OH!! They—“

Let them hear, Keith thinks. Let the whole universe hear how he—of all people—was really making these sounds escape from the throat of the princess.

That organ from before was making a comeback, sliding its flat tongue-like surface against the head of his cock and all the way down until it flicks erratically against the sensitive skin of his knot.

”You wanted it hard, right?” He asks in between thrusts. “Is that right?”

Allura responds with another high pitched whimper. “Oh—Oohhhh...”

”Then in that case,” he says and grabs on to her hips and places his weight on his knees. He begins to pound her in earnest, knot sliding in and out furiously as Allura fights back a shriek.

He feels like he’s been unleashed, having just so recently coming inside of her that he doesn’t feel the same frantic need to come again. Instead his body relishes in a new delight, of watching Allura thrash wildly beneath him as her heat demands her to want and take and need. He’s able to bring her to climax like this, deliciously in control yet mad with the high of this new ability to dominate.

She cries out his name again and he feels a familiar surge begin inside of him. 

“Fuck—Allura,” he hissed through clenched teeth as he continues to ram her into the mattress. “You’re perfect, you take me so well.”

Allura whines and begins to shake again, pulled mercilessly by her heat to demand for more. Keith almost laughs in amusement when she twists in his hold. He slows to a stop and smirks when she scrambles up onto her elbows to fix him a wild-eyed snarl.

He pulls out just as she begins to snap at him, growling with need. He grips on to her leg that’s still on his shoulder and throws it off him, forcing her to flip on to her stomach. He grabs her by the hips again and moves her until she gets it. Allura hurries to position herself on her knees.

Her hair makes a mess of things, getting caught between fingers and teeth. But Keith makes quick work of grabbing as much as he can and pushing it up and over her neck, exposing her back to him. _Yes_.

Allura arches again, presenting even while she hisses and growls at him. Keith isn’t one to tease at this point, knowing full well he’s as much a slave to her heat as she is. So he plunges back in, holding nothing back as he shoves his knot back inside of her.

Allura’s arms give and she falls forward, her face landing on his pillow in time to muffle the otherwise ear-piercing moan that bursts from her. He ruts a new pace, much harder and faster than their first time. At this angle, the organ inside her seems to go mad with stimulation, flicking and following the head of his cock.

Keith’s lips curl into a snarl of his own as he chases the sensations until the tingling in his core mounts and mounts and—

He slaps a palm against her cheek, hard enough to make his hand sting. The impulse very nearly startles him to stop but Allura’s walls clamp down around him suddenly—

its a mess. He’s doubled over. Breathing so so hard through his mouth and nose—

—she’s begging filthy things from him, mostly incoherent things as her body burns and lights up like a star. She twitches and thrashes again, following and chasing every thrust until even her voice breaks and her bones lock up—

—Liquid heat shoots straight from him and deep into her, so hot it’s almost painful—

—He’s never... not this hard or this much... he—

—His knot throbs, thicker and bigger than ever before and he swears he can’t and shouldn’t move anymore after this but his hips just won’t stop _moving—_

 _—_ Keith hears himself growl filthy words in return, marveling over her tightness, her heat, and just how much of a bitch she is to accept him so fully, like she was made for him. How she belongs to no one else—

—“Yours,” he swears he hears her keen. “Yours, Yours, no one else’s—please—“

—They collapse again into his pillows and this time when they kiss there’s no hesitation.

He feels his seed spill from where they’re joined and he thinks he’s going crazy because there’s just no way he’s still hard until—

“More,” Allura pleads and there’s a dopey smile on her face behind the piercing need in her eyes. “More...!”—

He gives her everything he can. Pounds her even when his knot fades and his fingers seek out her heat.

The frenzy finally begins to fade after their sixth round in a row and she’s draped on top of him, tongue lazily curling around his and sighing as he drags his hands up and down her spine, fondling her breasts.

She drifts off to sleep sometime after that and Keith, like he’s been this whole time, chases after her.

* * *

 

“Ew, you _reek_.”

Keith glances away from the small packet of food goo, caught between figuring out whether to spend the time filling small amounts or just bringing in a large quantity on a tray, to blink up lazily at Lance’s face.

Lance’s nose, true to nature, curls in disgust even when there’s that hint of a sneer over his lips—or maybe he’s just smirking in amusement. It’s odd how weirdly defensive Keith feels after such a grueling night.

”Oh,” Keith says. “Hey.”

”Did you stay up all night training again?” Lance asks, seemingly exasperated. “You know sleep is actually important, right, team leader?”

”Oh, yeah, right...”

He goes back to looking at the packet in his hand, unaware that he’s rubbing his eye until he feels a hand pull his arm away.

”Dude,” Lance says and Keith looks up owlishly at him. “You alright, you look like you’ve been sent through hell and back.”

That’s funny. Like really funny. Keith snorts and drops his chin in an attempt to stop from laughing. He snickers instead. When he looks back up, Lance is eyeing him like he’s lost his mind.

”Eh, you know, maybe.”

And then Lance’s eyes narrow, “...Wait.”

Lance inches in and under any other circumstance Keith would’ve probably decked him in the chin for getting that close. But he doesn’t. Endorphins are weird, man.

Lance takes a sniff before his eyes snap open to the size of saucers. He jumps away, “I know that scent...!! Did you...?!”

Keith shrugs, and decides a big tray of goo is enough. Keith makes his way around the kitchen, unaware he was walking a bit oddly or that his clothes were thrown on inside out or backwards.

”Holy shit, you did!” Lance exclaims.

Keith grabs a tray from a cabinet and walks over to the goo station.

”And with the Princess?!”

Keith grabs the dispenser just as he throws Lance a glare, “Keep it down, Lance. You’re gonna wake the Castle.”

”So you did!” Lance exclaims again. “But—How?! When?”

Keith shrugs again, flicking switches as he tilts the dispenser mouth down onto the tray. He makes a noncommittal noise, “Eh. Just last night.”

”And were you...?!”

“Up all night?” Keith finishes for him just as the machine begins to release green gelatinous streams of goo on the tray. The metal feels warm where the goo lands and Keith nods in satisfaction when the smell comes up pleasant. “Uh... yeah.”

There’s silence until the tray is rather filled with goo and Keith feels satisfied with the amounts. He locks the dispenser back into place and walks around Lance as he goes in search of utensils.

He doesn’t fail to see the way Lance stares after him with his jaw down to his chest. It’s all too funny and the smile he tries to hide comes out anyway.

”Honestly, I don’t see what the big deal is Lance.”

”Did you mark her?”

The question stops him short and Keith pauses. He looks up slowly at Lance's face. There’s nothing but seriousness in his gaze and for a moment Keith wonders if he’s being territorial. He shoves the urge to toss the tray on the nearest counter and stick his face into Lance’s space to challenge him. Instead, he places the tray down and faces Lance, crossing his arms as he does.

”No.”

Lance’s mouth pinches into a line. “So she’s...”

”No,” Keith snaps. “She’s not. I thought so, too. But I didn’t find any marks or anything that could mean she was Shiro’s.”

Confusion flashes over Lance’s eyes for a moment as he considers Keith’s statement.

”She’s smelled of him before...”

Keith says nothing and Lance lets out a slow breath.

”So... what does this mean?”

Keith scowls, “You’re asking a lot of questions for someone who should mind their own business.”

”I’m not asking because I’m jealous, Keith,” Lance snaps back. Keith straightens and catches the challenge clearly. Lance was irritated, and it’s clear he was worried. Despite it all, Keith knows Lance won’t attack or swing. He’d made a clear vow to step down as primary Alpha when Keith ascended. Still, Keith can’t help but feel a growl begin in his throat.

”I’m worried about the dynamic of the team. It’s all fine that you’re rutting now and helping her through her heat, but what happens if we find Shiro?”

Keith glares at him, “It’s not going to affect the team, Lance.”

”You don’t know that for sure,” Lance says.

”I have it under control,” Keith says curtly.

”Then just answer me this,” Lance takes a step forward. Keith’s body stiffens and they stare one another down. “What will you do if we find Shiro?”

”Back off, Lance.”

”Answer the question, Keith.”

Keith almost does surge forward but stops when he sees a sobriety in Lance’s eyes that surprises him. He reconsiders, then understands.

”I haven’t marked Allura,” Keith says finally. “And I don’t intend to. I’m just helping her through her heat.”

”Can you be sure of that?” Lance asks, “Because it’s one thing to say it.”

”Speaking from experience?” Keith counters, eyes flashing. Lance looks stunned before he backs off.

”I... I don’t...”

”Cut the crap, Lance,” Keith shakes his head. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

Lance says nothing as Keith turns back and grabs the tray of goo. It’s cooling down and he doesn’t want to bring Allura cold food. “I’ll see you in training later.”

And with that Keith walks out of the Kitchen and leaves Lance to watch him go.

His mood is foul as he walks back to his room, irritated. But despite it, he knows that in some degree Lance is right. But this was just what he’d said. Nothing has to change. He can still be leader of Voltron and help Allura. After all, she sought him out in the end.

Back inside his room, the scent of sex and Allura mixes with his own so strongly, it’s like walking into a wall. Keith clears his throat and brings the tray in.

Allura is dozing in his bed, laying down on her belly and with her arms wrapped under her head. The blanket had shifted down to her hips. Her hair exposes her skin sensually, curling around her back and shoulders to slip over her waist and pool on the cot.

The sight alone nearly punches the wind clear from his lungs and Keith feels it shoot a numbness into his legs that has him stop short. She’s absolutely gorgeous.

Keith dry swallows and walks towards the cot before sinking down on it, by her side. He places the tray on his lap as he leans back and carefully pulls strands and locks of hair from her back to expose further skin.

Allura stirs at his touch but is brought to wakefulness when the smell of food reaches her nose. Her eyes flutter open and she turns.

”Hey,” Keith greets.

Allura blinks again and twists around, she smiles at him before that smile breaks into a yawn and she lifts her arms in a stretch. Keith greedily drinks the sight in, licking his lips as she exposes her breasts to his eyes and he watches those pretty curves arch and bend as she wakes.

”Morning,” she slurs as her joints pop here and there. She perks up when she sees the tray of food on his lap. “You’ve brought breakfast.”

”You could say that,” he says. Allura meets his gaze at that and her cheeks flush pink when she recognizes the lust in his gaze.

”How’re you feeling?”

”Starved,” she admits and gives him a little smile. His stomach wobbles at that. “But we should eat first, don’t you think?”

Keith snorts and laughs quietly, “Well, I brought plenty. Also, I think I should shower before we go at it again.”

Allura sits up and his heart does something funny when her hair sticks up in odd places. She abruptly leans in close, pressing her nose to his shoulder before breathing in.

”You don’t smell,” she says.

”Lance has said otherwise.”

Allura shakes her head and pulls away, “Well, Lance should get his nose checked. You smell amazing.”

His heart does that funny thing again and he can’t help himself when he leans in to press a kiss to her mouth. Allura stiffens in surprise but melts quickly into it, returning it quickly and with vigor.

”We should eat,” he says.

”I was just starting to,” Allura replies and Keith almost tossed the tray to the side to comply. Somehow, he pulls away with a grin.

”I meant the food, princess.”

“Oh, alright,” she mutters with a roll of her eyes, but it’s cute. “Did you bring utensils?”

”Uh...” he quickly looks around and checks his pockets before remembering. “I...did not. Shoot. I can go get some.”

”Don’t bother,” Allura waves a hand, reaching over to pluck a piece of goo and pop it in her mouth. “This works fine.”

Keith’s lips quirk into a smile and he follows suit. They talk quietly amongst themselves as they eat, and Keith watches with amusement as dainty plucks of food become almost handfuls in her hands, proving Allura’s hunger.

”When was the last time you’ve been in heat?” He asks when she single-handedly finishes the majority of the tray. He had intended to make that last for a while.

”Can’t say,” she says, licking some off her fingertips, “It’s been a long time. ...Oh, you meant the food... sorry! I wasn’t aware of how hungry I was.”

”Hey, it’s cool,” he says. “just leave some for me.”

And he doesn’t know where he got the nerve to do it but he takes her hand and brings it to his mouth. Her ring finger had a small amount of green curled around it and Keith wastes no time curling his tongue around the digit before  licking it up and swallowing.

He meets her gaze and finds her staring at him ravenously, cheeks flushed dark and pupils blown wide.

”Up for a shower?” He asks as he continues to run his tongue up and down her palm, collecting the last of the goo from her skin.

”Can it wait?” She asks, “I don’t think I can...”

Keith snorts, “We can save time. Shower together.”

Allura’s eyes perk up and she nods vigorously. This time Keith can’t hold back from chuckling.

They clean up the tray and leave it on his counter before moving towards his shower. Allura decides to remove his clothes for him, and by the time he’s naked he’s more than hot and bothered and ready to take her hard against the nearest wall.

He contains himself though, pulling her roughly into the bathroom where he takes her under the rain of hot water that surrounds them. Allura whines and moans under him, encouraging him with needy grunts and long kisses.

At one point, Keith has his mouth against her neck, skin sucked right between his teeth. It’s easy to give in and to sink his teeth hard enough to draw blood, but as soon as his instincts push him to do it, he stops.

Lance’s words come back and hit him with the force of a rock. What happens if they find Shiro?

Keith stutters in his rhythm, almost loses it completely. Allura turns to face him, expression curious but Keith stops her from see his face by angling his hips and slamming into her. Her head falls back and Keith pulls away enough to breathe and clear his head if only for a moment.

He has it under control. This is temporary. Just until her heat is done. And then... and then...

Keith feels her clamp hard around him as she comes and he misses the chance to follow. His heart does something different this time. Something dangerous.

“Keith?” Allura asks him and he snaps out of it in time to see her twisting around to face him and place a gentle palm to his face. “Are you alright?”

He smiles, presses a fast kiss to her palm. “I’m great,” he says. “Never better.”

Allura cocks her head but smiles back and then leans in to kiss him. Keith’s hold on her tightens and he lets her kiss him until his mind blanks out and they forget why they were in there to begin with.

He just has to hold out until the end of her cycle. And then after that it’ll all be back to normal.

And if they find Shiro, it’ll all work out anyway. Because he won’t mark her. Even if it means he gets hurt in the process.

It’ll all work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be warming up quite a lot to this ship. Who would’ve thought.


End file.
